plants_vs_zombies_battle_for_neighborvillefandomcom-20200214-history
Oak and Acorn
Acorn Acorn is a plant with 75 HP. He is a defense type with 40 ammo. He reloads fast, and is also fast. He has 3 abilities. They are Sap Trap, Invoke Oak and Acorn Dash. Sap Trap is a trap-like ability. It shoots this ball of sap which can be exploded. To detonate Sap Trap, press the key/button you used to inflict it. You can only use Sap Trap once before making another Sap Trap, like Super Sap Trap, an ability that is explained below. Sap Trap has a cooldown of 16 seconds, too. You can also stick it onto anything, not just walls. Invoke Oak turns you into Oak, the character that is explained below. It has no cooldown, so don't worry on doing it frequently. Acorn Dash allows you to spring into a direction. It can be any direction, but you have to press the right side of the key/button to go right, left side for left, press normally for forward and press the back for behind. Acorn Dash's cooldown is 9 seconds. Acorn's primary weapon is called Shell Shot. It deals 5 damage, yet it is a rapid fire so it deals good damage. Oak Oak is a plant with 300 HP. He is a defense type character with 10 ammo. He reloads normally yet he is slower. He has 3 abilities. They are Super Sap Trap, Treeject and Roll for Damage. Super Sap Trap is a trap-like ability. It is like Sap Trap, an ability listed above. The difference is that Super Sap Trap is stronger than Sap Trap. Super Sap Trap is worth camping as it deals an astonishing 125 damage! (Enough to kill a Footsoldier!). It can stick onto foes if your aim is good, so if you do that there is no need for camping. Super Sap Trap's refresh time is 24 seconds. Treeject is an ability that can turn you into Acorn, the character explained above. It has no refresh time, so you can do it whenever. Roll for Damage is an ability that deals nice damage. It inflicts a log that deals 60 damage, no matter how much pieces they hit. It rolls until it hits something, so it basically goes forever. Its refresh time is 9 seconds. Oak's primary weapon is called Wood Grief. Wood Grief is similar to Pea Cannon from Peashooter, except a lot stronger. Wood Grief is NOT a rapid fire. It deals damage between 10 ammo. It deals 28 damage, to be exact. Acorn (Passenger) To be an acorn passenger you must go to the clip icon on your screen. It will lead you to any Oaks on the server. When you go to the Oak, press F. That is how you become one. It has 75 HP. It is a plant. It is Defense and it has no ammo as it overheats. Its reload speed is average and it cant control its own movement, as it is on top of an Oak. Its abilities are Sap Trap, Treeject and Lumber Support. Sap Trap and Treeject are both explained in the first and second paragraph. Lumber Support is when you heal both the Oak and any other passengers. It can lead up to 3 passengers. Its primary attack is called Treetop Turret. It deals 4 damage, but it is very fires very rapidly. Upgrades Overall Stats (Acorn) The following below will display how good HP, Movement, Reload, Damage and Abilities. Overall Stats (Oak) The following below will display how good HP, Movement, Reload, Abilities and Damage. Category:Plants Category:Characters